Falling For Her Boss
by JRastelliAuthor
Summary: Babe story, AU, Stephanie meets Ranger under vastly different circumstances and this should be about their relationship
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, all recognizable belongs to JE.

A/n: sorry so many ideas hit at once I've got like five of these going. Don't ask why I'm so obsessed with kids right now either because I have no idea.

Chapter One

You know how sometimes things happen and you make decisions based on the information available, and then things change and the decisions you made turned out to be awful? Yeah, that was what my life was right then. I mean, I'd always figured that split second decision at age sixteen would bite me in the ass, but I didn't realize it would do it quite so brutally.

At sixteen, the neighborhood bad boy, Joseph Morelli, knocked me up. Being the good Catholics our families were, they insisted we get married. Joe joined the Navy and we spent the next two years pretty much apart while I finished high school, and he finished basic and A school in Virginia. I could have gone with him, and brought the baby with me, but my parents wanted me to finish school with a support system in place. Joe did drive up a lot of weekends to be there, both during my pregnancy while he was in A school, and after Izzy was born, but we didn't feel married.

We eventually moved in together on base, and I got the pleasure of spending more quality time with Joe, pleasure being the operative word. He was deployed three times, and each time I managed to pop out a baby. I wasn't sure how it always happened because I was on the pill and we used condoms. The first time he was deployed was just a few short weeks after moving in together on base. Izzy was only nineteen months old and I was already pregnant again. He was deployed for nine months, and then home for five, and during that five months I got pregnant again. And you see how this is going. Izzy was just over two years and three months old when Abigail was born, and Abigail was eleven months old when Theodore was born. Theodore, in turn was thirteen months old when Jameson was born. Joe hadn't been home for a single one of the births, either because he was deployed or on a training exercise. By the time Joe left the Navy, I had a 5 year old, a 3 year old, a 2 year old, and a 1 year old. I was so very far done.

Joe and I ended up just massively incompatible. I found out he didn't take his vows too seriously, and he found out I couldn't cook. Somehow that detail had eluded him when he was home during his time in the service. We tried, for the kids. And Joe was a fantastic dad. Better than I thought he would be, quite frankly. He was even a great cop But at the end of the day, he was a shit husband and the final straw for me was when he impregnated a girl sixteen years into our marriage who was only five years older than Izzy. Five years older than our daughter, fourteen years younger than him, not even old enough to buy alcohol. And he was having a baby with her. He had the nerve to be excited about it when he told me, too. He finally got to be there for a pregnancy.

But here I was, at thirty two, newly divorced, with full custody of not one, not two, not three, but four hormonal kids with serious resentment issues towards their dad. I was supposed to be level headed and fair and I wasn't supposed to bad mouth their dad, because I expected to be talked about respectfully too, but god did I agree with most of what they said.

Joe didn't even show up to pick them up for visitation half the time, like now he was getting this new baby so the kids I'd given him no longer mattered. That's the way the kids felt, and that's the way it seemed. His mother took my side in the divorce, and so did his Grandma Bella, which was saying something. He was their baby who could do no wrong.

I remember when they showed up at the house I was renting, since Joe was taking the house we had bought when he left the Navy, and sat down at my tiny secondhand kitchen table. We talked over coffee cake.

"Stephanie, dear, I am so sorry for Joseph. I don't know what is wrong with that boy," his mom said.

"I do, Angela. That boy spent so much time making us proud, serving his country and his town, not beating on his wife, the first Morelli not to, you know. He got cocky, and now his pride and his penis is his downfall," I'd never heard Grandma Bella speak so bluntly before. She was right though.

Joe was in a tough spot.

Within our divorce agreement was an alimony clause because I had always been a dependent wife at his insistence, and a child support clause. Joe hadn't met either of them, and the judge just upped the amount of both because of it. He was also going to be garnished soon. The new girlfriend, with the new baby, weren't going to be eligible for his medical benefits because he was maxing out his premiums every year on the four kids he already had. I hadn't had his insurance in years, and in fact I was currently uninsured.

I had found a job at a private security firm, known as Rangeman, almost immediately after we had separated. Joe hadn't liked that much. He had a working relationship with the owner and felt it was a conflict of interest for his soon to be ex wife to work for someone he occasionally did business with. I felt like it was a conflict of interest for him to put his penis in vaginas that weren't his wife's.

I loved my job. The pay was decent, although not great. My coworkers were all nice, although quiet and all men. It worked for me, because I had eyes in my head but I didn't want to fraternize. I knew the owner, a guy everyone called Ranger, worked out of the Trenton office where I did but I hadn't seen him as of yet. I ran searches for everyone in the office, and although it wasn't exactly fun, it was interesting and a fairly easy paycheck. I got home within a few hours of the kids, too, and I had weekends off.

Angie and Bella still hadn't gotten over the way Joe was acting, and the girlfriend had had the new baby. They refused to even visit her after the initial meet of the new grand baby. Joe was over the moon happy with his daughter, and meanwhile Izzy, Abby, Theo, and Jamie were angry and jealous of a newborn named Princess. Like, literally, that's what they named her.

It was affecting their behavior in school, especially with the way kids were picking on them. Izzy and Theo had both been suspended recently because they both got in separate fights with separate people in the same day. At fifteen, Izzy was feeling especially vulnerable, in particular her self esteem. Some little bitch, excuse my French, decided to pick on her for the fact that even as a first born she was clearly not her Daddy's princess and judging by the Burg gossip, not wanted by him either. Theo got into a fight with another kid who apparently insulted me. The boy apparently made some comments about how no matter how sexy I was, I clearly was a bad lay because Joe had had to roam elsewhere. Fact of the matter is, I put out every day for Joe, that was about the only part of our marriage that was good.

Because of the suspensions, I'd had to call my boss, Tank. He'd suggested I bring the kids with me, since at 12 and 15 it was unlikely they were going to cause major mayhem there. I was a little hesitant, mostly because I didn't know my coworkers too well, and I didn't want to get in trouble with the owner. Who again, I had yet to meet. Word around the office was he in the wind, whatever the hell that meant.

I found out, though, when he showed up at work and practically bit poor Theo's head off. Theo was hanging out with Lester, one of the guys who routinely did field work and was rarely in the office except for monitor duties. Lester was funny, laid back, and extremely hot. I figured it had to be a job requirement because no one here was below an eight on the hotness scale.

Anyways, Theo and Lester are hanging out, and Theo is asking Lester questions about the different parts of the business, and all of a sudden I feel this tingle on my neck followed by a man snapping out the word report like he was telling a dog to heel.

"Ranger! This is Theo. He's joining us in the office today," Lester offered. He wasn't giving details, which I appreciated,

"We don't allow kids in here, Santos, you know that," the man, I guess Ranger, snapped back.

I turned my chair, ready to stand up and defend my right to have the job but Tank ambled over just then, and indicated my cubby with a tilt of his head. I could see their heads and shoulders over the top of cubicle and all I could tell about Ranger was he was tall, dark haired, and had dark skin at least on the back of his neck.

"He's the new researchers boy, Ranger. Her oldest daughter is here, too. I gave her permission to bring them."

Ranger turned around and looked at me just then. It took me a second to catch my breath. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, and that was saying something. He had dark caramel skin, and a strong jaw. He didn't even look real, honestly. His eyes were a very dark brown, almost black, and they were poring into mine.

"Hi. I'm Stephanie. That's Theo, one of my middles," I said stupidly.

"Uh hi. One of?"

He thought I was young. Well, I am, but not nearly as young as he's thinking. I get it all the time. Just then, Izzy came back from wherever the heck she had run off to, and I heard her suck in a breath like someone had shoved a fist into her stomach. She shook her head before turning back to me.

"Mom, Dad said he wants us to come see a Princess this afternoon. Jamie said he'd only go if I went with him and I don't want to come between him and Dad. He said he could pick me and Theo up at Shorty's in twenty minutes?"

Christ. I'd asked Joe if the new girlfriend could watch the kids today, not that they needed much watching. I'd had to sign papers to the effect of they wouldn't be home alone while suspended though, and Joe insisted it wasn't Trixie's responsibility. No, it wasn't, but jeez. Now he wanted them.

"I won't go. I don't want to see him, please don't make me, Mom," Theo piped up.

Fuck me. I sighed and nodded my assent to both Theo and Izzy. Izzy would go, Theo would stay.

Joe could suck a dick if he didn't like it.

"Stephanie, can I see you in my office please?" Ranger said to me half an hour later.

I really hoped I wasn't going to get fired.

I made my way into his office, where he had cushy chairs against the wall. He was sitting in one, so I took the other. We just stared at each other for awhile. I was a little surprised when he finally spoke.

"Here's the deal. I don't hire women. Most aren't cut out for a majority of the aspects of the job here, and on top of that, every woman I've ever hired except my housekeeper has filed a sexual harassment suit against my company hoping for a quick payday. I trust my instincts and they tell me you're not going to do that. I do, however, need full honesty here. I need to know the situation with your children's father, and pretty much every aspect of your personal life, because if something happens I need to be able to protect you. So you said Theo was one of the middles, tell me about your other kids."

I'd never had a boss tell me they needed my personal info to protect me. Couldn't he find all this out in my employee file.

"My name is Stephanie Morelli and I'm thirty two. I used to be Stephanie Plum, but I got married in high school to Joseph Morelli. Because of Izzy actually. Full name is Isabelle Elise, she's fifteen almost sixteen. Abigail Maria is thirteen, Theodore Francis is twelve, and Jameson Maxwell is eleven. I found out my rat bastard husband was cheating on me when he came home with the wonderful news he was going to be a father again, only instead of his wife being the mother it was his side bitch, Trixie Lynn. I don't know her last name, I do know she's twenty fucking years old and living in my house. Bastard hasn't paid alimony or child support, he should have just given me the house."

I took a breath before continuing.

"They named their kid Princess. Don't make that face, I'm serious. Joe hasn't wanted to see our kids in months and suddenly the new Princess is here so let's bring the older kids over. Izzy and Theo got suspended for fighting. Separately. One little girl goaded Izzy saying she was unwanted and clearly not daddy's princess and a little boy kept making cracks about how hot I am but how I must be an awful lay since Joe had to cheat. Both of my kids punched the other ones. I signed papers they'd not be home alone and Joe didn't want them over at his house because they might disturb Trixie. The only danger I'm in is killing Joe next time I see him for what he's doing to my kids, and not paying me a dime."

Ranger was making a fist on the arm of the chair and his eyes were tight around the edges. He looked calmly furious.

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room. I have a daughter, about Theo's age. I let her step dad adopt her and I send them almost three grand a month voluntarily. I didn't want my daughter, and I don't think she'd be safe with me because of the jobs I do, but I love her. I don't have any legal obligation to send that money. If she asks to see me, I make it happen. So the fact you're telling me that Morelli doesn't do either of those things makes me furious on both your behalf and that of your kids."

"That said, I'm going to do what I can for you. Your job is safe, and if you have a need to be at home with your kids, call me and let me know. I'll have one of the guys bring you a secure laptop to do your work as you're able. I'm sorry about how Joe treated you, too. I can tell you're a good woman and you didn't deserve that."

I knew that. It was nice to see someone else did, too, finally. If only it wasn't my boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the positive reviews so far! I'll bounce between Steph and Ranger in this one, it should be easy to figure out who's POV it's from though. I do want to address the guest reviewers comment about contraception- no, Joe didn't sabotage her. Every friend I have had who married a military man ended up popping out babies like that around deployments. I believe there's a term for it, but two of my friends got pregnant twice EACH on both the shot and condom - using both. I myself got pregnant twice on birth control. This is more young and dumb and careless, frenzied lovemaking (or what she thought was lovemaking anyway)

Chapter Two

When I told Stephanie I was going to take care of it, I meant it. I had no respect for a man who could neglect his kids the way Morelli was. It was simply unconscionable to me. I wasn't in Julie's life, I never really had been but I loved Julie nonetheless. I provided for her, even though it was not my legal responsibility. I dug into Morelli's background and found that he had had a decent service record for the Navy, but all of his superiors comments were along the lines of could focus more, or needs to stop paying attention to women instead of his job. He had a few write ups for inappropriately touching the women he served with, but those were only written up after the women found out he was married. I wondered if Stephanie knew, and decided probably not or she would have kicked him in the ass a long time ago.

I learned that he was upside down on his mortgage, and that Stephanie's name was still attached to the loan despite the fact they were divorced and he was granted full ownership of the home. When that happened, he should have provided necessary documentation to the bank and the loan would fall only under his name. Right now, Stephanie was liable if he missed a payment.

In the six months they had been divorced, he had incurred a lot of debt to provide for Trixie and Princess. Who names their kid Princess? I pulled up some photos of Trixie and found her to be severely lacking in the looks department. Middle age crisis must have hit Morelli early, because if I had Stephanie I wouldn't have been tapping that washed up looking practical baby.

He had numerous citations against him for not adhering to the visitation agreement he had with Stephanie, and for not making his child support and alimony payments. I grimaced when I saw pictures of the house Stephanie was renting, because it was way too small for her family and it was basically a shithole. She was trying to be able to do this all by herself. Joe was ordered to pay 1200$ a month in child support and $400 in alimony and hadn't made a single payment in six months? He was over $7k in back child support owed and almost $2500 in alimony, and he was about to be garnished for over $4000 a month instead of the $1600 he was supposed to pay.

I decided to pay him a little visit, man to man. I don't know why I wanted to protect Stephanie so much, except she was very attractive and funny and sweet. I had worked with Morelli in the past. He hadn't had his wife or his kids pictured on his desk, and he had never once mentioned her to me. In fact, no one had.

I grabbed my keys and holstered my gun, and took the stairs to the garage. When I showed up at Morelli's house, Stephanie was there, visibly clenching her jaw so she didn't say something she would regret in front of her kids. They were all probably thinking it anyway, but I could tell she was the kind of mother who would always try to show respect to the person she had created her kids with. Even when he was being so disrespectful to her. I had parked a few houses down, and I saw the bimbo hanging out the door to yell at Joe, her tits practically falling out of her shirt. She was definitely not breastfeeding, and those were very definitely fake.

Stephanie was really a million times more beautiful. She had curly brown hair that hung halfway down her back, and big blue eyes. She had the body of a woman, all curves and angles and planes, soft but firm, too. Not one of those silicone and bone bodies like the bimbo there. Even Stephanie's face appeared younger, although even from where I was I could see the frown marring her face and the stress in her eyes. I wanted to take Morelli out for making her feel that way and I didn't even know the guy well.

Joe had chocolate brown eyes and wavy dark brown hair, and his skin was a few shades lighter than mine. He wasn't an unattractive man, and yes, I have swung that way in the past, but I couldn't think of any reason why anyone would be attracted to him with the slimeball attitude he put forth to begin with. The kids looked like they were mostly Stephanie feature wise, with some Joe thrown in here and there color wise. The closest to a Morelli look alike was Theodore and he had Stephanie's eyes.

Steph drove off in her mini van and I got out of my car. The second Trixie saw me I could see the dollar signs flashing in her eyes and the drool going down her chin. Fat chance. I liked my women old enough to know what to do with my cock, and able to have a conversation every once in awhile that extended past the latest reality shows.

"Ranger. What do you want? Did Stephanie fuck up already? I told her she couldn't handle working there."

"Actually, she does a great job. I needed to talk to you."

I pulled him out to the backyard, opening the fence gate on my way. It was a shit lock. I pushed Joe up into the back of the house, and held him there with one hand on his chest, gripping his shirt. I pulled out my gun with my other hand and pointed it at his forehead.

"Here's how this is going to work. I am going to buy your loan out from under you for this house. You are going to sign a contract stating that you will begin paying me back eight hundred dollars a month in exactly one years time. I will catch you up on your child support and alimony, and that will be added to the eight hundred dollars for a total of one thousand dollars a month. If you decide not to pay this back, I will have your badge taken, and the remainder of your Navy benefits stripped away. They can legally be transported over to your dependents, and I can guarantee you Princess will not count. You will begin immediately paying Stephanie every single penny you owe her every single month. You will vacate the premises of this house, because you do not belong here, and neither does the trash you currently have living in it."

He started to protest, and I fired off a shot into the ground by his feet. He shut up right quick.

"You will make every single visitation you have set up with your other children barring a work emergency. I will know. If you do not do these things, again, I will have your badge taken. Do not doubt my influence and my connections. You had a great woman, who you just belittled, and you lost her because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants. And when the trash you are currently banging gets a better offer, she will jump ship. Are you even sure that kid is yours? I can see the doubt in your eyes, Morelli. It would serve you right to be on the birth certificate of a kid who doesn't even have your DNA. I'll have the paperwork ready for you in forty eight hours. Be ready to get out then."

"But- but- but where am I supposed to move to?" he blustered at me.

"How about the hellhole your ex-wife and kids live in. It'll be just like a house swap, only for her, it's permanent."

I fished my bullet out of the ground, and I let Morelli go.

Two days later I had the paperwork all signed, and I gave Stephanie the deed to her house. I had paid it in full, because she needed one less thing to worry about. I also gave her a stack of paperwork she would need to fill out, one for a salary increase, one for security clearance, one for permission to install hardware into her home to make it more secure both electronically and physically, and one for her childrens medical needs. I had better insurance than the police department and the military's dependent coverage. It was always offered free of charge to children of employees, and I was guessing Tank had known her kids were insured already.

"What's all this?" she was understandably confused, which in my opinion made her all the more adorable.

"It's for you. I took care of the problem. I even had my housekeeper and two of my sisters pack up your stuff to move it into your home. You didn't deserve the treatment you got and I am so sorry about the violation of your privacy, but it is so important to me that you are safe and happy."

"Why, Ranger?"

I shrugged. I honestly didn't know, except for the attraction I felt for her. It wasn't just for her body, I was attracted to her entire self. I even liked the two kids of hers I had met, despite my brusque greeting to Theo.

"I care about you, babe, as a person. As a woman, too, but I think it prudent to state I like who you are as a person, from what I know so far. And when life isn't so complicated, I would love to take you out on a date."

Her mouth opened and closed before she gave one short nod.

Glad that was all settled.


	3. Chapter 3

First off, thanks for all the reviews. Secondly, some of this I pulled from my own experience both being sick and as a mom. The way I describe how Theo gets ill is the way I get ill, thank god only 3 times so far in my life. Knock on wood, say a prayer, whatever, let's keep my streak going. My oldest son has thrown up four times, all from over heating. The first time it positively terrified me and yet I knew it was coming. He was almost two, had left his room crying. I knew it was coming. I even put a towel down. He had a double ear infection and it made him feverish plus the heat being on and he got too hot. I held him and I knew it was coming almost to the second when he started vomiting on me. Go motherhood.

Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

Chapter Three

I was feeding the kids breakfast when it finally happened. I knew it was coming, I could sense the shift in the air. I'd been waiting for it since last night.

The stomach virus.

Mothers intuition, we know when catastrophic events like this are going to happen, especially us veteran moms.

It hit Jameson first. I could see it come over him in the split second before he horked up the French toast I'd made. I knew it would be within hours that all the rest of them would be kneeling over the porcelain throne, so I called all three schools and then I called Ranger. We were supposed to go out tonight, but that wasn't happening now. I also needed to call Joe, but I set that on the back burner for now.

"Hey Babe. What's up?" Ranger sounded oddly perky.

"Hey. I hate to do this, but I need to call out of work and cancel our date. Jameson just succumbed to the stomach virus and from experience by the end of tonight everyone is going to be ill. I'm really sorry. I might be able to do some work at home, though."

"Take as much time as you need, your kids come first and I know that. I'll see you when you're back, Babe."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I called Joe and told him the kids wouldn't be over this weekend. He threw a royal fit before I could explain.

"First you want me to take the visitation because you think I'm hurting their feelings by not, then you want to take my weekend away! Can't you make up your mind, you psychotic bitch?"

I worked hard to keep my temper in check, as I heard Abigail throw up in the hall bathroom. It would be Izzy then Theo next. Theo was a hold out. It would hit him late and hard, and he'd be fine in two hours. The other kids took more like two days.

"If you're done, can I please finish my explanation?" He made a grunt over the phone and I wanted to throttle him, "Jamie and Abby have the stomach virus. I called you as soon as I called out of work and the kids schools. I didn't think you would want four cranky, hormonal, vomiting kids around the baby. If you want to deal with that mess, it's up to you, but you know how they get when they're sick."

He sighed, and then, "I'm sorry. You're right. Are they okay so far? Has Theo gotten sick yet?"

He really did love our children, even if he was a total ass when it came to showing it sometimes. He wasn't always physically there, and until recently he hadn't been financially there, but something had changed and he was putting in the effort more now.

"Not yet. I figure around seven tonight he'll start. Jamie is crying. You know he hates to throw up, he's at that awkward age where he doesn't want to need me anymore but at the same time all he wants is Mom cuddles while he's sick. Abby will just hole up in her room and try to sleep it off."

Joe laughed, because he did know. Abby was like me, and Jamie was more like Joe.

"You need anything? I can stop by, leave some soup on the porch. I don't dare bring it back to Princess, because Trixie up and left and I have no back up child care except the daycare center. They won't take sick kids."

I hadn't known that, but I wasn't surprised. I was surprised we were being civil to each other. Usually that's not how we played out lately.

"Sorry to hear that, Joe. I have to run, and thanks for offering but I think we're okay."

The rest of my day was spent cleaning vomit from my carpet every time one of the kids didn't make it to the toilet, and sterilizing every surface. I gave water bottles to all the kids and told them to keep hydrating. I never managed to actually do any work because it hit me about four thirty and I laid down on the newly scrubbed bathroom floor to catch a break. Theo found me like that at six, when I still wasn't sure I could move. I had had my own bottle of water, before promptly losing it.

"What's up, baby?"

"The guy from your work is here. I let him in the door, I hope that's okay."

Ranger? Here? I got unsteadily to my feet and made my way downstairs. Jamie was asleep in my bed, Abby was asleep in hers, and Izzy was holed up in her bathroom regretting the chocolate she'd eaten after she knew she'd get sick. Sure enough, there was Ranger, sitting on my couch.

"Ranger?"

"Hey Babe. I know you cancelled our date tonight but I brought you all soup from my housekeeper. There's a broth then a real soup, for when everyone is able to keep something down. She also gave me ginger lemon tea, it's cold right now but it can be heated up. I just wanted to check in on you."

Ranger was rambling and nervous, how cute. I'd appreciate it more if I wasn't on the verge of death, and if my kids had had an inkling I was dating before now. Now they knew.

Ranger and I had gone on four dates, all of them on weekends when Joe had them. I hated the secrecy but I didn't want to ruin a good thing, or my relationship with my children. They hadn't taken Joe dating very well and I was afraid they'd be upset if they knew I was seeing someone. I'd find out soon enough, and I guess Ranger could tell from the look on Theo's and my faces that our relationship hadn't been discussed beyond with us.

"I'm so sorry. I thought they knew. I'll just go, okay?"

Poor Ranger was extremely nervous. Not a thing I was used to seeing from him.

"Don't go. It's okay. They had to find out sometime, and at least this way they can blame their bad reactions in being sick, huh, Theo?"

Theo was starting to look horrible. I felt his forehead and knew he definitely had a fever. I sent him upstairs for a shower, knowing he'd appreciate it in an hour when he was done being sick to his stomach and well on his way to the sleep of the ill and exhausted. Ranger showed me the broth and tea and I made a tray for all the other kids. Theo wouldn't be able to utilize it at all. I was still really shaky, and Ranger carried the tray up the stairs for me. I slipped into Jamie's room first, and smoothed his dark hair away from his eyes. He had that weird curl just like Joe that was always too long and in his eyes.

"Hey bud. Here's some tea and soup, okay? Slow small sips. The soup is warm, the tea is cool. Ranger brought it for you. Wasn't that nice?"

Ranger was standing in the doorway watching us, still holding the tray. He had a small smile playing the corners of his mouth.

"Is he your new boyfriend?"

Blunt and to the point. Crap.

"Yeah, Jameson. Is that okay?" I hated that I even asked that, but I was mom first always.

"Yeah. He's nice. Not like Trixie. She kept telling Princess that Doug was her real daddy, and she never had a bra on. I didn't tell dad I heard her say that though, cuz he hurt my feelings and was mean to us. But he's really nice to Princess and I figured she needed someone to care. I didn't want Daddy to stop caring for her because of me."

My poor sensitive sweet boy. I nodded Ranger down the hall and heard him distribute the soups and tea to the girls. Jamie was crying by that point, probably thinking I was mad, of that Joe would be. And Joe would be, but not at Jamie.

"You're okay, baby. It's alright. You don't have to say anything to your Dad, okay? I'll talk to Dad. You're a very sweet young man, Jameson. You put Princess before yourself, and that's such a good man thing to do."

I stayed with him until he'd eaten his soup and had half his tea. He fell asleep and I slipped away. To my utter shock, Ranger was there still. He was sitting on my couch, running his fingers through Theo's hair while Abby and Izzy curled into each other on my love seat. It was such a domestic picture. I couldn't remember Joe ever being in a scene this idyllic and family oriented and we'd been together sixteen years with an actual family.

I leaned over and kissed Ranger on the cheek. If he was going to get sick, he'd already picked up the germs.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He grabbed my hand and held it to his lips.

"Babe."


	4. Chapter 4

Not mine!

Thank you for all the reviews :)

Chapter Four

I had the pleasure of initiating the truly uncomfortable talk with Joe about what Jamie had overheard. Ranger had spent the night on my couch, since he'd been exposed already, and sure enough he got sick in the early hours of the morning. He got over it fairly quickly, as though he had ordered his body to make itself well and it followed suit like a good soldier. I hated him.

Not really, but seriously.

So now it was early afternoon and I was knocking on the door of the rental I'd lived at for a year. "Stephanie?" Joe answered the door shirtless and with Princess in his arms. Looking at her I could see none of Joe I also had no idea what Trixie looked like when she was natural.

"Hey. I should be safe, I've sterilized my entire body and the clothes. If she does get sick, ill take her for you. I already cleared it with Ranger."

Joe's mouth gaped open as I pushed myself in. The place was a wreck. I immediately started cleaning up, a habit leftover from when the boys didn't clean up after themselves because they couldn't. Now they kept their stuff tidy but the compulsion never left. I'd felt like the old lady in a shoe for years, and it was worse with mess.

I babbled to Joe about how the kids were feeling while I straightened the living room and washed the bottles. I put a pot of water on to boil them, just in case, too. I started the laundry and yet the time I was done it had only been a half hour and Joe was staring at me bemused.

"Sorry. You know how I get. Listen, I came over for a serious talk and you need to let me finish before answering me, okay?" At his nod I continued, "I've been seeing Ranger, as in dating, on the weekends you have the kids. No, don't blow up yet. This is important. I cancelled last night, but he showed up anyway with soup and plain broth and tea his housekeeper made us. I didn't ask, he just showed up. He hadn't realized I hadn't told the kids about us yet, so he let it slip to Theo. I decided to tell the rest of them, too. I figured if they were going to be mad, they wouldn't have enough energy to be nasty. We told Jamie first, and he told me about a a disturbing conversation he heard over here."

Joes face was pinched tight, whether because I was dating, I'd told our kids without informing him, or because he had an idea of what was coming.

"Jamie told me he heard Trixie talking to the baby about how Doug was her real daddy. He didn't want to tell you because you hurt his feelings and were mean to him before, and he was afraid you would do that to Princess. He said, and this is a direct quote, he's really nice to Princess and I figured she needed someone to care. I didn't want Daddy to stop caring for her because of me. I think maybe he was scared you'd stop visiting her or playing with her like you did him, and he didn't want to get into trouble for eavesdropping, or in trouble for telling you."

Joe was silent, his lips pinched together. This was a combination of his angry and hurt face. He was pissed but he was hurt, too. I would be willing to bet his anger was directed at Trixie and his hurt because Princess might not be his, not to mention the knowledge that Jamie had felt so uncared for by him. I don't think Joe fully understood the ramifications of his actions over the past eighteen months until now.

"I already had a paternity test done. I'm not the father, but I am legally on the birth certificate. I asked a lawyer what that meant, and if she acted to defraud the state by naming me wrongly she can be charged with fraud. I have all legal rights to this little love, and since she has abandoned her I'm it. I walked away once. I won't do it again. And I'm sorry for that, and I am trying Stephanie. I am. But I fucked up and I don't know what I'm doing."

I knew that. I could even understand it. Never the less it wasn't my problem. But I couldn't in good conscience not help him out with Princess. She was innocent in all of this.

"I left Ranger with our kids, but I can help with a few things around here. I'll talk to your mom, too. But I can't keep calling that child Princess. Honesty, Joe, what were you thinking?"

He laughed, and told me, "I didn't get a say. I've been calling her Anna. That's her middle name."

Anna. I could do Anna. I couldn't call this child Princess. I finished up his housework and I called his mom. She told me she would think about helping out, but that she agreed that Anna shouldn't have to suffer because of adults actions.

I went home, and I spent the rest of my day cuddling on the couch with Ranger and Theo. The girls were still sleeping it off upstairs, and Jamie was still feeling uncomfortable about the entire situation with Joe. Hopefully everyone could move on happily, and Trixie was gone. I shouldn't wish a child to be without their mother, but I've seen stumps that had more maternal instinct than that girl, and Anna deserved better.

I just couldn't bring myself to hate the child anymore. I couldn't even call forth the resentment, I thought on my drive home. Probably because it led me to Ranger. I'd never had a man treat me like that. Ranger treated me the way I figured Joe should have been since day one. I hadn't known that though.

My examples of marriage were pretty limited to the Burg. In my family, my parents didn't show affection through actions or words, but food. As a Burg woman, your job was to get married, preferably young, and give your husband children. As many as you could, and I figured I'd done a good job covering both of those requirements. You then had to keep house well and cook. I wasn't as great at either of those, but I managed it fairly well now. If your husband cheated, you ignored it. The rules for husbands were different. Provide for your family, don't beat your wife or kids too bad, make sure you're home for dinner at six. If you had extramarital affairs, your cardinal rules were not to have extramarital babies or diseases.

So my examples of a how a man ought to treat a woman were sorely lacking.

The way Ranger cared for me on a regular basis, the effort he put into spoiling me, I'd never had that. He hadn't pressured me to sleep with him, and he was good with my kids. Jamie and Theo adored him now that Theo wasn't scared, and Abby and Izzy just thought he was hot. I believe I'd heard them whispering together something along the lines of Go Mom!

Indeed.

Pulling back into my driveway, I smiled. I wanted to go to bed with him, it had just been awhile. I'd been a one man woman my entire life. I was wary of starting something new with someone, sexually at least. What if I really wasn't good in bed? What if he wasn't? That would be serious disappointment. Just one touch of his palm to the small of my back and my whole body was tingling. I knew what he was working with under those cargos, too, and if he sucked in bed I'd be amazed but it could happen.

When I got inside, Ranger and the kids were all watching The Little Mermaid, and he looked up and smiled at me. I'd noticed he wasn't a big smiler, but when he did he was really happy and it transformed him from beautiful to oh help me I'm star struck.

"I made lunch. Everyone's kept it down, and I cleaned all the bathrooms again. I hope that's okay, I just thought maybe you needed the break."

He looked worried but he didn't have to. He really was the perfect man


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dealing with Stephanie's kids was an experience, that's for sure. The second she left to go to Morelli's they'd moved in on me, and I was a little afraid they were going to pull out gitmo moves. Theodore was the worst, probably because he was the man of the house and he had seen me act rudely towards his momma. I already knew he was protective of her.

They sat me down in a circle, TV off, and started firing questions at me rapid fire.

Theo "what are your intentions towards our mom?"

Jamie "are you going to be this nice all the time or will you get mean like Dad?"

Abby "are you able to provide for our mom?"

Izzy "are you going to send us away if you marry my mom?"

Theo "I'll hire somebody to hurt you if you hurt our mom."

Jamie "Yeah, she doesn't need mean!"

Abby "Mom really likes it when she doesn't have to do everything around the house."

Izzy "if we don't like you, even if mom really does, she won't date you. It's a mom thing."

I respected the hell out of these half pints for standing up to me on behalf of their mom. I didn't even laugh when Theo threatened to hire someone. I respected where he was coming from.

"Okay, first off while my intentions are not your business I think I'd like to marry your mom someday. With me, what you see is what you get with the exception of my job. There are lots of things I can't talk about because it's confidential. The way I treat you and your mom now is the way I always will, with some exceptions. If I marry your mom and she decides I'm an authority figure I will punish you with your moms approval. I will set rules, although I don't see the need for that. You're good people."

"Abby, I make very good money. It's not your business, but I have in the bank enough to buy this entire street and I have triple that in investments. I will never send you away, you're the most important people to your mom. I won't hurt you or your mom. I promise that. At least not on purpose – I might need to go away for a job, or I may not be able to answer a question and that might hurt your feelings. I do housework. I'm going to clean the bathrooms and make lunch in a minute. I hope you do like me, because I really like you and your mom."

They seemed to accept that, and I had them put on movies while I cleaned. I even made lunch for everyone, a vegetable stir fry since it was light but filling. No one got sick, and I got the pleasure of seeing Stephanie's face when she found out.

I returned to work the next day, and was surprised to find Morelli in my office.

"Hey. What can I do for you?"

"Did Stephanie tell you the conversation we had yesterday?" I shook my head no, "She told me you two were dating. I wanted to ask you to make sure you watch out for our babies, and treat them better than I did. The truth is, I never bonded with them. I was away every time they were born, and I never connected with them like I should. Anna isn't even mine and I connected with her better because I was there, and I've been present for everything. Trixie left her with me, and I'm pursuing full legal custody."

"I'll always treat your kids well. You never even had to ask. What you should have said was you better treat Stephanie better than you did, because she deserves it," I paused, knowing exactly what she would want me to ask, "Is there anything I can do to help with the Anna Trixie situation?"

Morelli paused, and I could see him debating internally whether he really wanted to ask.

"Yes. My lawyer is good, but yours are better. Could you have them look over everything and make sure my lawyer is handling this right? I want to change her name and I want to make sure there's no way Trixie can get her back."

I nodded that I could do that, and looked in my desk for the card of my family lawyer. All of my employees used his services, including me. He was the best in the business. Joe thanked me, and before he left he paused again.

"I have so much respect for her now, and I should have had it before. She bore my children, she raised them, fed them, clothed them, and kept them well. She kept my house clean and so what if she couldn't cook well in the beginning? I don't know why I ventured elsewhere. I don't know why I didn't try harder for her or for them. I should have. That's on me."

"Good. You should tell her that. It's too late, and I'm treating her the way you should have the whole time, but I think that the acknowledgement would go a long long way with her. She's already forgiven you, you know that's the kind of woman she is. Theo asked me my intentions yesterday, and Abby wanted to make sure I could support her mom. Jamie was concerned about me changing, and I think Izzy was more concerned with what would happen to the younger kids than her mom. She raised good people, Morelli. You should get to know them better, and maybe make some apologies. I hope everything goes well with Anna, too."

I dismissed him that easily. He wasn't my concern. Anna wasn't my concern. I'd done more than my share, and now I wanted to work on a surprise for my woman and the four most important people in her life. I called up my ex and asked about bringing the most important person in mine.

We were going to take a vacation to the happiest place on earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: no one is mine** **except those you do not recognize**

 **A/N: I've never been to Disney and probably never will go so everything I wrote about I found online.**

Chapter Six

When Ranger told me he was taking me and the kids to do something special for Spring Break, I figured he was taking us to the zoo or something. I did not think he was going to be taking us to Disney World. I didn't think he was going to introduce me to his daughter, either. Our relationship was very new and I knew she wasn't a huge part of his life, so the fact that he did decide to introduce me to her as his girlfriend, and he introduced our kids to each other, was a huge thing.

Julie was a sweet girl. She had Ranger's silky dark hair, and skin the same shade of his. Honestly, she looked just like him, as though her mother had no part in her conception whatsoever. She was polite and sweet and quiet, at least the first two days.

Then she got to be brass, and sassy, and acted like a smart ass. She wasn't rude by any means, but her personality really started to show. Her and Abby got along really well, and so did her and Theo. I wasn't sure how I felt about the way she eyed my baby boy, and I caught Ranger subtly threatening Theo with his eyes. I didn't blame him, I'd threaten anyone who looked at my girls, too.

Ranger had gotten us a suite at Disney World. It was at their Saratoga Resort and we had to take a bus to the park every day. We bunked the girls in one bedroom, our selves in another, and the boys on the sleeper sofa. I was a little disappointed that we didn't get to stay in the Little Mermaid room, but I dealt with it. I accidentally caught a glimpse of Ranger's bill and he was paying over ten grand for this trip. I almost had a heart attack, but he just stared at me.

We spent one day at each park, and then we took a vote on where we'd visit a second time since we had an extra day. We picked Animal Kingdom, because hello. Animals.

We did two tours of the Affection Section exhibit, where the kids got to pet the animals. The kids insisted on visiting the elephants and the giraffes, and we wound up in the Gorilla Falls trail. Ranger insisted on seeing the lions and tigers, too. We also went on the Wildlife Express Train. It was my favorite part of the park.

I think my favorite moments were late at night, wrapped up in Ranger's arms. We had decided since none of the kids were oblivious, we would sleep in the same bed. We left the door open and we ONLY slept, although there may have been some kissing and some groping. Nothing more than that, yet. We were headed that way, though.

Our fourth night there, Ranger hired someone to watch all the kids and he took me out for dinner, off the resort. He took me to an extremely fancy fusion restaurant and over dessert he placed two jewelry boxes on the table. What was this?

"Babe, it's too soon for what I really want to do, which is ask you to marry me. You're not ready for that, and I don't want to rush things. I do, however, want to make a promise to you, and that's what this is."

He flipped open both jewelry boxes. One held a thin band with a beautiful opal laid into the center, and one held a bracelet with opals inlaid.

"You can pick one or both or neither. But I'd very much like it if you wore one, or both, of these as a promise 'ring'. A promise that I would like to continue to pursue this relationship with you, that I would eventually like to marry you, and a promise of the love I feel for you."

Obviously, I said yes. I took both pieces of jewelry, but I didn't slip the ring onto my ring finger. Instead, I put it onto the middle finger of my other hand, where it would be safe but not misconstrued as an engagement ring. He was right, I wasn't ready for that yet.

I called Joe twice while we were there to check in on Anna, and I had the kids talk to him. He was making an effort to be more communicative and open with them. Which I appreciated, even though right now the kids all saw it as him sucking up. He was, but not in the material way, and even if they didn't appreciate the effort yet, I did.

Abby and Julie exchanged phone numbers, and I caught Theo slipping Julie his email address. I shot him what he called the "mom look" and he just shrugged. Uh huh.

As soon as we landed back in New Jersey, I got a frantic call from Joe, and it put a damper on the entire trip for me. He'd been trying to get in touch with Ranger, but he had reached me first.

Trixie was back, and the family lawyer had told Joe to call Ranger for supervisory purposes since Joe couldn't get Trixie out of the house. He was trying to be non hostile with her, which would go over better in court, and the lawyer was bringing over an emergency order but he had been in New York and couldn't get there for another hour.

Back to reality.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me

A/N: Sorry this is so short. It's really just a filler chapter with little plot development to hold you guys over until I can really get into my fanfic writing again. I just finished up (I think) my newest self published novella, _Finding Hope Again_ , and I have one of my constant and favorite reviewers and friends, Aruvqan reading through it and editing it with me. Thank you, friend. SO this week I have been busy with that plus getting back into the groove of my pre-schoolers homeschool program and preparing for my brother to visit this weekend and trying to find a secondary job at home. Now, I am going to shamelessly plug myself - my self published novella _Triumph_ released last week and is available on Amazon, B &N Nook, Kobo, Smashwords, and iBooks. If you haven't read it, you might consider doing so! For some reason FF will not let me even pretend to post the links, but you can google key words **Triumph J. Rastelli** and your favorite ebook retailer. Now I am done shamelessly plugging and promise to update this and my other works soon with some quality writing.

Chapter Seven

Disney really wasn't my thing, but I wanted Stephanie to be happy and have a break, and I knew that the way to do that was to make her kids happy and occupied. I managed to do that by introducing Julie to Abby and Izzy, not to mention the Animal Kingdom excursions. Stephanie got to have a break, I got to see my daughter, and everyone was happy.

Having Stephanie wearing my jewelry on her body pleased me to no end, too. I loved that she was so willing to understand the meaning behind what I had gotten her, and that it meant that I wasn't going anywhere. She wasn't ready for another marriage yet, and that was okay. I would be waiting when she was.

Dealing with the Morelli situation upon arriving home had not been part of my plan. I was all too happy to do it, because helping him helped his children, and I loved those kids already. I wanted to make sure that he was the parent they needed, and he was making that effort. Trixie showing up hadn't been unexpected, but her attitude towards Anna really had angered me. It had also angered Joe, who had needed to take a break and go calm himself down.

I didn't blame him one bit, and when the lawyer arrived with police to escort Trixie out, the sigh of relief he gave was catching.

Trixie was a truly self centered bitch. I had had some dealings with women like that but she seemed to have no morals or scruples or maternal veins in her body. She was a horrible person, and I was extremely pleased to see her escorted out in handcuffs when she resisted leaving the first five times the police politely asked her to.

She felt me up, threatened Joe, refused to even look at Anna. She filed her nails, ranted about the injustice of him taking her daughter away because she had needed a tiny break, and asked him for money. He didn't have money, he was supporting five kids. No one supporting five kids had money to spare, unless they were rich as I am, and even I would be more frugal if I had that many kids to support on my own on a forever basis.

Thinking on that, it dawned on me I would be having to provide for Stephanie's kids at some point. That wasn't even a problem for me, it didn't make me question anything. I told Joe I would try to help him speed up the process before I left his house, the thought that I would have to be more financially careful in the future making me happy instead of disappointed like I thought it might have.

Within two weeks of us getting back, Joe had full legal permanent custody of baby Anna, and her name had officially been changed. He also had a restraining order against Trixie and she was not welcome anywhere near his residence, or any of his children. The judge had been appalled at what the lawyers had provided as evidence, including her rants while she was in jail about how she needed Anna for monetary purposes.

I hated women like that, and so did nearly everyone else I knew. A child wasn't your meal ticket. A child was a life that you create, hopefully out of love, and nurture until they can go out on their own and be their own person. That's what a child is, not a meal ticket, not your source of income, and not your slave.

It sickened me to think that this woman could still have kids.

Stephanie had given me a key to her house, and I entered it late a few nights after the final verdict. I made my way up to her room, checking in on the kids first. We still hadn't made love, and as much as I wanted to, and I knew she did as well, the wait was worth it. I was going to take her to a nice dinner and then to a nice hotel to spoil her the way she deserved for our first time, but until then more often than not I snuck in and slept with my arms wrapped tightly around her.

I even made breakfast in the morning for everybody before helping to shuttle kids all over the place.

Joe certainly didn't like it but he couldn't say anything because Trixie.

Everybody was coming to terms with the changes in our life, and I was glad for that.


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: not mine, but JE's**

 **a/n: I posted a poll to my profile basically asking you to vote for your favorite story. My muse doesn't always cooperate, but when I can wrestle her into submission I need to know what you guys most want updated. :)**

Chapter Seven

Morelli's ex girlfriend was shaping up to be a real pain in my ass. I'd had to help the cops evict her at least twice more, and now she was harassing Stephanie and my office. She'd shown up at Stephanie's house twice, insisting that it wasn't okay that Stephanie got to be near her baby and she didn't. We'd gotten a restraining order against her, but it didn't seem to do any good. She'd ended up back in lock up twice, and had offered to suck off four different cops to get out of the jail cell they'd stuck her in.

She was truly an idiot.

Stephanie had helped Morelli find different childcare options than just his Mom, and she'd helped him to baby proof his house right. She was even assisting him in making amends with the kids they shared, and while that road was going to be long and bumpy, it was being travelled.

All of this made me talk to Julie more often, to show her how much I loved her more than I was. Not to mention, I was spending so much time with Stephanie and her kids, and I never wanted Julie to feel like I had picked some other woman's kids over her, no matter how much she loved Stephanie and the Morelli brood.

She was going to be coming to visit soon, too. It had been work getting Rachel to agree to let me keep Julie for half of summer vacation. Stephanie and I had planned several things to do with the kids. The only thing that was going to be difficult for us was that the weekends that her kids spent with Morelli I'd be spending alone with Julie. That was usually my time with Stephanie alone, and I was going to miss it. We had finally consummated our relationship last weekend. It had been romantic and sweet. It wasn't sex, or fucking, but true lovemaking. I'd never had that, and apparently neither had Stephanie.

She'd cried, and admitted that it had never been like that with Joe when I freaked out. I was glad that I hadn't done something wrong, because usually if a woman is crying after you've worshipped their body you screwed up somewhere in my experience.

I had taken her into the city for dinner and we'd stayed overnight at the Hilton there. I'd spoiled her the next day with a spa package, and I had been amply rewarded when we had gotten back to her house.

Knowing what she tasted and felt like made work a little harder now, but there is no part of my life with Stephanie that I would change for anything. We took our lunches together at the office now, and sometimes we had a nooner, but mostly we'd managed to keep it professional at work.

Tonight I was taking everyone, including Morelli, out to dinner at Pino's. Stephanie and I had talked about it, and if we wanted to one day blend our families, we had to include the entire family. As uncomfortable as it might be.

And it was uncomfortable.

Theo and Izzy were quiet. They picked at their food, which was extremely unusual. Abby and Jamie played with Anna while us adults acted like socially stunted idiots.

"How about that weather?"

"The game was good."

"So, how's work?"

Christ but we needed more to talk about. I decided to take Anna from Abby and Jamie and I played with her in another booth while Joe and Stephanie started to converse. I figured I was probably the issue being the newcomer, and I was right. As soon as I left, they managed to have a stilted conversation about the kids, and their favorite sports teams. I moved back next to them.

"Okay you two. We're all adults. Joe, I'm with Stephanie now. It's a little weird for you, get over it. She's still the same person, and we've worked together. Stephanie, I'm not uncomfortable with you talking to him so you sure don't need to be. Act like you. I'll act like me. Joe can be himself. And we'll be ourselves all together, in conversation."

They were both a little flabbergasted but the conversation flowed easier from there, and before long I'd managed to draw Theo and Izzy into it. Everyone was talking and laughing, and if Trixie hadn't shown up life would have been great.

"I see you're back with Ms. Frumpy again. I knew that this big handsome man would get tired of her before long." She tried to squeeze me but I moved out of her way.

"Why do you have my daughter around these peasant children?"

Stephanie and Joe's hackles both rose up. I had no idea how to diffuse this situation and I didn't particularly care to, because Trixie needed a good come to Jesus talk. There were cops all over the place, proving again that Trixie was an idiot because she was again violating her restraining order. I could see Stephanie gearing up to let loose, and I put my hand on hers to keep her seated and quiet. I shook my head once.

"Trixie, you're violating several restraining orders right now. The one Stephanie has against you, the one that Anna has against you, and the one my other kids have against you. By the way, they're not peasant children. They're lovable, well behaved, smart, beautiful, perfect people that I am so proud are my kids, even though I haven't always shown that. Do not ever speak against my children again, nor my ex-wife. They all deserve respect, something I'm not sure you know how to show to anyone. You need to leave now, before I have the nice officer escort you back to lock up."

All of his kids were looking at him with awe, and love, and surprise, and so was Stephanie. This is why he needed to handle it. His kids needed to know he loved them, too, even though he hasn't always shown it. We were mending and blending this family, and I couldn't be more happy to be a part of the experience.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: characters belong to JE**

 **a/n please remember to take the poll on my profile :)**

Several months after Joe finally got full custody of Anna, we all had a barbecue at the house. We had worked on blending our family, and we'd had some bumps along the way where Joe and Carlos had opinions on the kids and the relationship Carlos had with them that differed, but we'd persevered and come to a compromise together.

Julie had come for the summer and it had been fantastic having her. Her and Theo still made googly eyes at each other, and neither Carlos nor Joe liked that. Joe didn't it because Julie and Theo were living in the same house, and at Theo's age Joe was already a delinquent. I liked to think I was raising less of a delinquent than I'd married, but who knew.

We had spent lots of time by the pool, and Carlos was even better when he got darker from the sun. He had taken time off, to spend more time with Julie, getting to know her better.

Watching him with Izzy and Abby, I had felt sadness for him and for Julie that he didn't have that relationship with her. They were both missing out, and I knew that now he regretted his decision to let Ron adopt her. With the time they'd been able to spend together, though, they'd gotten to know each other better. They were incredibly similar, although the sass that Julie emitted was intense for a novice like Carlos.

Our relationship had progressed, too. Now we were living together. It was uncomfortable at first, figuring out the dynamics, but the ring Carlos had placed on my left hand ring finger to replace the promise ring he'd given me at Disney made it a little easier. The biggest obstacle there has been Joe.

"He's not their father, he can't parent them!"

"Trixie wasn't their mother and you let her parent them."

"That was different!"

Yeah, different. She was with Joe, and Carlos was with me and what was okay for Joe was unacceptable for me. I'd made him get over it. I had final say, after all, and everything Carlos asked of them was well within the realms of the same things Joe would ask of them.

Pick up their rooms, help out around the house, don't let their grades fall. Respect the adults. Follow the rules.

We'd caught Isabella making out with a boy we didn't know, and that had been a disaster of epic proportions. Joe and Carlos had pulled up to the house at the same time, Joe to drop off Anna for an emergency at work and Carlos because I had been caught up at an appointment and he was meeting Joe. They'd walked into the living room and seen Izzy with some strange boys hand up her shirt and tongue down her throat and they'd both agreed on something without question.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Joe had yelled

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house, molesting my daughter," Carlos had asked.

Izzy had freaked out, and the boy had literally run out of the house. He'd run out of our house, jumped the fence, and gone off. I couldn't even believe it when I heard about it. I'd laughed, and then I'd listened as Joe and Carlos both reamed Izzy a new one about her inappropriate actions. How boys aren't allowed in the house without us there. How she couldn't be doing those things yet. How she had disappointed them.

I'd agreed with everything they said, and I'd sat her down for a serious conversation about sex education. An uncomfortable conversation, where we fit condoms onto a banana, and we talked about childbirth.

It was hell, but it needed to happen.

We'd grounded her for a month. No electronics, no leaving the house except for school and after school activities, and she had to make dinner twice a week. She hated it, but it set the example. There wouldn't be anymore boys snuck in.

We were finally in a groove, and we were wedding planning. We had decided to get married at Christmas, and we'd even invited Joe and his mother and grandmother. They'd been a part of my life for so long, and since we were blending our families… well there'd be a few bumps, surely.

I couldn't imagine being any happier with Carlos, and together we had cut back on work so that we were each home more. I was concerned about the lack of income I was bringing in, but I trusted in Carlos and I trusted in God to keep us provided for. It's not like we were really hurting financially, me independently or Carlos at all. I wondered how I could be any happier, and decided it was best to just enjoy every moment. So I did.


	10. UpdateTest

**This is not a chapter. Chapter five is a chapter of Alternative Eighteen and that's real. This Is a test. I posted chapter five last night and never got the email for it myself. It was up on the site but there's no email in my inbox saying it posted. Not the first, second or third time I posted it. This is to see if it'll update on here.**

 **If you're seeing this on a different fic, I will be updating one of them hopefully soon with a real chapter. Between plumbing problems and preschool registration this week and going on vacation this weekend I'm not sure when I'll write next but I do hope to put something out soon!**

 **Love and light y'all.**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me, and this. I hope you enjoy this mini chapter. Let me know what more you'd like to see from this story, or if there's a specific scene or event you want captured. Also, we are soooo close to 100 reviews. If we can hit 100-115 by next week (Oct 23) I will make certain to update with a full length chapter! I won't promise the exact time, because I know next week is frantically busy (the twins turn 1 on 10/29!) but I will get it done!

Chapter Ten

Stephanie and I decided to host Thanksgiving at our home, since we had enough space. We were using it as a trial run for our wedding, having everyone in one place at one time. My expectations were fairly low, so that I wouldn't be disappointed, and they were absolutely exceeded within the first hour of Morelli and his family arriving.

We had Julie, Rachel, Ron, and their three children over already, along with my parents, Stephanie's parents, her grandmother, and the boy that Izzy was dating. We didn't like him very much on principle, but his mom was a nurse and she needed the extra money and extra hours at the hospital. Other than the fact he had a penis and an interest in my daughter, I didn't mind the kid.

When Morelli arrived, it added 4 more people to the already crowded and overwhelming atmosphere. Stephanie had run herself ragged trying to bake pies and make a few small side dishes, and I had made the turkey and a ham in crockpots. Joe's mom and Grandma Bella brought over a few things, too, and we were set.

I'm not sure how, but Morelli and I ended up playing football with the kids in the backyard, while his mom and mine cleaned the kitchen. This was how a blended family should act, and I was happy that this blended family was mine.

"I guess the wedding will go smoothly," Stephanie said to me later that night after all the kids were in bed.

"I think so," I replied, wrapping my arm around her. We had just finished eating the leftover pie in the kitchen, and now I wanted to go enjoy her company, solo, before tomorrow started a new cycle of time with our children and no peace.

My plans were thwarted, however, by the tiptoeing of Izzy's boyfriend up the basement stairs. We'd allowed him to stay the night with the requirement he had to stay in the basement bedroom. I didn't think he was ballsy enough to disobey that edict. I was relieved to see Theo with him when he came into the kitchen, and even more relieved - although frustrated - to see they had dirty dishes with them.

"Hey. You'll wash those, Theodore. Your mom has done enough today," I told him.

"Yes, dad," he replied, only slightly sarcastic.

I hid a smile in Stephanie's neck. Life was good.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Characters are all JE, except the Morelli Kids**

 **A/N: As promised! It's the wedding. I think all we have next is an epilogue. I hope you enjoy! Some of my other fics might be updated by the end of the week, specifically Alternative Eighteen, but no promises. I start a new class tomorrow, and I'm not sure what the requirements for the first week are. I also will be participating in NaNoWriMo for the first time, and I am trying to decide if I should do a fic or an original work. Opinions?**

Chapter Eleven

Our wedding went off without a hitch. It was beautiful, and as relaxing as anything involving several teenagers could possibly be. Stephanie had chosen the colors blue and silver since we were getting married over Christmas. She wore a long sleeved, long lace dress that hugged her body perfectly. It had strands of silver woven into the fabric of the skirt, and she had tied a beautiful blue ribbon around her waist. Her hair was in a thick French braid, and it also had little ribbons throughout it.

She had wanted all our children to be included in our wedding, so Julie, Abigail, and Izzy were her bridesmaids. They were all wearing knee length blue dresses in velvet, and they all had babys breath woven into a halo like tiara. I had asked Theodore and Jameson to stand up with me, as well as Tank and as much as my family had insisted it was inappropriate, Joe Morelli. We were all dressed in dark blue suits, and while I had a silver bowtie, theirs all looked like blue and silver candy canes hanging to their waist.

Stephanie had also commissioned little Anna to be part of the wedding. She was rolled down the aisle in a little wagon that had been modified to look like a sleigh. She was wearing a dress similar to the one that the bridesmaids were wearing. Julie held her while we said our vows.

We stood in front of the officiant, with all those who were important to us either standing by our sides, or sitting there to watch us become one.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this man and this woman, and their joyfully blended family."

We repeated our vows to each other, the smile on her face the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

"Do you, Stephanie, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward?"

"I do," she whispered, and my heart clutched with love.

"Do you, Ricardo, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward?"

I didn't even have to think, "I do."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

That was the best kiss of my life.

Our reception included all the people who had come to our wedding, and since it was Christmas, we had a full Christmas feast. Turkey, ham, and duck were all laid out on one table along with gravy and extra glaze. On another table was all the sides, like mashed and scalloped potatoes, green bean casserole, stuffing, and homemade cranberry sauce. We had a whole dessert table, with a pumpkin cheesecake wedding cake, and another layer carrot cake. I had insisted that we needed pie, as well, since it was Christmas, and Stephanie had commissioned several pies from the people who were attending our wedding and reception.

We danced the night away, and it was the best gift I could have ever received. A peaceful, happy wedding to the woman I would get to spend the rest of my life loving and worshipping.

I was taking her on a short honeymoon, after we dropped Julie off back in Miami. Joe was going to watch all of the kids for us, had offered to do it before we even planned a honeymoon. Granted, they were his children but he didn't need to be so accommodating of his ex-wife going off to boink her new husband for a week in the tropics.

He was truly growing as a person.

"Hey, man. Congrats."

"Thanks, Joe. Are you ready for a week with all those hormones under your roof?"

He shook his head, "Nope, but is one ever really ready for that?"

I laughed, "Fair enough. Thanks for doing this, man."

He shrugged, "She deserves it. Be good to her."

I planned to be. For the rest of our lives together.


End file.
